


One Latte, Please

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Starbucks, Voltron, barista, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 12: Coffe shop AU.Barista Lance sees a cute guy on his shift.





	One Latte, Please

The line at Starbucks was long, even longer than usual. Not as bad as a rush hour of course, but pretty much for it being seven pm. Lance had fifteen minutes left of his shift, and the barista looked forward to going home, taking a nice bath and watch a movie. He was tired, and tomorrow he would have the day off, a win win.

But right now, he was making coffee for all of his customers. It was a pretty nice job, it was kind of chill, you knew what you had to do, got free drinks on the lunch break, and got to enjoy the amazing smell of coffee all day long.

He finished up an order of a dairy free skinny latte with some caramel, one of his favorites to say himself, and handed it to a tall girl by the name of Mariah. Nothing important there, the life changer was the person behind her. A tall and muscular guy in a T-shirt, showing off some samoan tattoos on his arms. He had a headband on, and a shy smile on his face. He was boyfriend material for sure, Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey, one normal latte please, grande”.

“Okay sweetie, anything else?”.

“Not really”.

“Okay, that’ll be 3.65. What’s your name?”.

“Hunk”.

“Oh, that name really fits you”.

With a deep red face, Lance quickly got his coffee ready, and as he had written down Hunk’s band, he quickly write his phone number down, saying “ Call me, Lance <3”.

He got a call the following day, and had never been happier.


End file.
